1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet roll holder for holding a toilet roll and permitting cutting of toilet paper as unrolled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional toilet roll holder does not carry means for holding toilet paper when cut. Japanese utility model application No. 62/084082, filed by the applicant of the present application, discloses a toilet roll holder suitable for cutting soft toilet paper. Paper made of a strong fiber material, such as a paper towel, is usually cut along a weakened line rather than by a cutter. In this case, the user has to hold the paper by his hands since there has not yet been proposed any braking mechanism for firmly holding the paper.